Shantae (character)
Shantae is the main protagonist of the eponymous indie video game series. Background Shantae was born to a human father and genie mother, resulting in her being born as a Half-Genie, though she never met either of her parents due to being separated from them. As such, she lives with her Uncle Mimic in Scuttle Town, serving as the town's resident Half-Genie Hero. Shantae is eager and feisty, always willing to do what's right and save the day, whether it means fending off pirates or whatever other threats come her way. Stats Attack Potency: City Level (Defeated the Pirate Master, who created a storm that yields these results with his dark magic. In Half-Genie Hero, she contended with full genies, who were responsible for defeating the Pirate Master before in his prime.) Speed: At least Supersonic (Casually avoids cannonfire. Avoided the electrical attacks of the Giga Mermaid. Comparable to her friends, who can dodge sky-to-ground lightning from Nega Shantae. Certain genies use sound-based attacks.) Durability: City Level (Took dark magic attacks from the Pirate Master and contended with full genies.) Hax: Attack Reflection via Mirror, Healing, Invulnerability via Invincibility, Stat Increasing via consumable items, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Was unaffected from having her memories stolen by Holly, unlike everyone else in Scuttle Town.) Intelligence: Above Average (Has experience fighting various types of enemies from monsters to more experienced genies. Once navigated through a labyrinth filled with booby traps and sneaked out of the Tan-Line Temple without any magic or items. At the same time however, can be rather naive.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Dancing:' Shantae is an adept belly-dancer, which is also how she accesses most of her magical abilities. **'Healing Dance:' As the name suggests, heals Shantae from damage she's taken. **'Obliterate:' A dance that creates invisible blasts of magic that result in powerful explosions, dealing plenty of damage and one-shotting minor enemies, though it requires a lot of her magic to use. **'Revive Dance:' A more powerful version of the Healing Dance, replenishing more if not all of her health. **'Warp Dance:' Allows Shantae to teleport to areas she's already visited. **'Transformation Dances:' Shantae has a variety of dances that allow her to access different transformations, granting her different abilities depending on the form. ***'Bat Form:' Shantae becomes a bat capable of limited flight and using echolocation to get around in dark areas. Has no combat capabilities, however. ***'Blob Fish Form:' Shantae becomes a happy little blobfish that can blissfully bounce around. Doesn't have much practical combat use, and also cannot be used in water despite being a fish. ***'Crab Form:' Shantae becomes a crab that can sink and survive underwater and snap at enemies with her claws. ***'Dryad Form:' Shantae becomes a tree woman, and she can shake herself to spawn oranges that will heal her. However, this form has no methods of attack and is completely stationary. ***'Elephant Form:' Shantae becomes a small elephant that naturally increases her strength, allowing her to ram through enemies and stomp from midair. ***'Gem Jug Form:' Shantae becomes a vase that expels gems. Has no practical combat usage. ***'Harpy Form:' Shantae becomes a human/bird hybrid that is capable of flight. She can attack with her talons in this form. ***'Mermaid Form:' Shantae becomes a mermaid that can survive underwater and swim at great speeds. In this form, she can fire a Mermaid Bubble attack that can destroy rocks and metal doors, though it has next to useless mobility on land. ***'Monkey Form:' Shantae becomes a monkey that has higher agility and can cling to and climb up vertical walls. This form can use a Monkey Bullet attack to launch herself off walls. ***'Mouse Form:' Shantae becomes a tiny little mouse, allowing her to fit through small areas. This form can bite opponents, but it does very little damage. ***'Spider Form:' Shantae becomes a human/spider hybrid that can climb walls and ceilings, shoot webs as a tether rope, and spit out a spray of acidic venom. ***'Tinkerbat Form:' Shantae becomes a Tinkerbat, and is one of her more versatile forms. While in this form, she can use a battering ram similar to her elephant form's charge attack, scale walls and ceilings, attack by swinging a cutlass, and fly using a helicopter pack. Techniques *'Hair Whip:' Shantae's primary technique, using her own ponytail as a weapon. Due to the length of her ponytail, this attack reaches a safe distance in front of her and can do so rapidly for racking up damage. She uses a special shampoo to keep up her power and speed behind this attack. *'Somersault Kick:' When equipped with the Boots, Shantae can perform a somersault kick to damage enemies above her. *'Spiral Kick:' When equipped with the Sash, Shantae can perform a midair kick that sends her spiraling diagonally downward. *'Elbow Dash:' When equipped with the Cuffs, Shantae can perform an elbow bash that travels herself a short distance forward. *'Backdash:' When equipped with the Tiara, she can act out of the Elbow Dash with a twirling jump attack that also grants her greater distance for a jump. Equipment *'Fireball:' Shantae conjures a fireball that travels forward. **'Spit Fire:' Shantae conjures three fireballs at once that spread out. **'Flamethrower:' Shantae creates a shorter-ranged but more powerful stream of fire. *'Pike Ball:' Shantae summons a spiked metal ball to orbit her, damaging enemies up close. **'Super Pike Ball:' Shantae summons three Pike Balls to orbit her. **'Scimitar:' Shantae summons a barrier of five scimitars that orbit her faster than the Pike Balls. *'Puff Cloud:' Shantae summons a storm cloud above her that shoots lightning downward. **'Crush Puff:' In Risky's Revenge, this was a variation that acted like a bomb, exploding after a little while. In Half-Genie Hero, she summons multiple electric surges to act as aerial mines. **'Mega Puff:' In Risky's Revenge, this was a stronger version of the Crush Puff. In Half-Genie Hero, she channels lightning and fires it off in front of her. *'Bubble:' Shantae creates a blue force field around herself that protects her from projectiles. **'Mirror:' A yellow force field that reflects projectiles back at enemies. **'Invincibility:' A red force field that makes Shantae invulnerable to all forms of attacks. *'Pirate's Scimitar:' A melee blade that she can use for quick, close-ranged slashes. She can also throw this like a boomerang and perform a stronger downward slash that pierces durable armor. *'Flintlock Pistol:' A handgun with seemingly infinite ammunition which she can use to rapidly fire at enemies from a distance. *'Pirate Hat:' An over-sized pirate's hat Shantae can use to slow her descent or glide upon wind currents. *'Risky's Boots:' A pair of boots that allow Shantae to perform a dash attack with the scimitar pointed forward, barreling through weaker enemies and running at greater speeds, to the point where she can even run over hazardous terrain such as spikes and even lava. *'Cannon:' A large cannon that Shantae can use while midair. She fires up to three cannonballs downward, granting her additional height for a jump as well as damaging any enemies beneath her. *'Bikini Armor:' A set of armor that doubles Shantae's defense. *'Magic Bracelet:' A magic bracelet that halves the amount of magic Shantae consumes to use her magic items. *'Magical Tiara:' A magical tiara that makes it so she doesn't have to consume magic for her items or transformations, thereby granting her unlimited use of them. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can support a 1000 pound weight with one hand. *Carries Rottytops without being slowed down at all. *Can move heavy stone blocks just by whipping them with her hair. Speed/Reactions *Beats Rottytops in a foot race. *Can dodge eye lasers from a monster. Durability/Endurance *Can tank explosive barrels blowing up in her face. *Survived an explosion that wiped out a large airship with no noticeable damage. *Endures a large bear trap-like device clamping down onto her. Skill/Intelligence *Foiled Risky Boots three times. *Gave up on the chance to enjoy eternal peace in the Genie realm so she could be with and protect her friends. *Defeated her evil genie half "Nega Shantae" after being stripped of her genie magic. *Defeated the Ammo Baron and his personal army who were invading Scuttle Town. *Teamed up with Risky Boots to save all of Sequin Land the curse of The Pirate Master. *Helped reclaim Scuttle town from the Ammo Baron and his army and even helped restore the town via a wish. *Became one of the most powerful half-genies in the land. *Thwarted the Techno Baron's scheme of making counterfeit mermaids to sell as canned monster chow and freed the mermaid queen. *Helped the citizens of Scuttle town regain their memories after they got amnesia from their memories being stolen and fed to a giant worm. *Foiled the Ammo Baron from sabotaging an air race and defeated both him and his men. *Defeated the Hypno Baron and the "creature of unspeakable horror" (who turned out to be Squid Baron) at the same time. *Saved both the human realm and the genie realm from being corrupted by Risky Boots. **Did those last five feats within THE SAME DAY. Powerscaling *Risky Boots (Regularly contends with her. Capable of taking on the same opponents as her.) *Bolo, Rottytops, and Skye (Comparable to her and fought against Nega Shantae, an evil state amplified by dark magic.) Weaknesses *Can be naive and temperamental. *Her pony tail can be cut off just like regular hair, rending her unable to use it. *Her dances leave her vulnerable to attack while using them. *Her magic items require a finite supply of magic for her to use, though she can refill magic with consumable items. **This isn't an issue at all if she's wearing the magical tiara. *Can be corrupted or overwhelmed by dark magic. Sources *VS Bio: Shantae (Canon-Only) (DoctorMooDB, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: *VS Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) - Scorpion's profile Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Shantae Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Sword Users Category:Firearm Users Category:City Level Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Supersonic Category:WayForward Category:Genies